


Angelo

by Charles Edward Stewart (eddiecharlesstewart)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel! Nico, Friends to Lovers, Guardian Angels, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/Charles%20Edward%20Stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy always believed he had a guardian angel, he had been saved by the boy several times. This is a tale of love and life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelo

Percy Jackson had a guardian angel. He was sure that’s what it must be. Ever since he was a child he had seen the figure in his times of need, always watching and waiting, like a secret bodyguard or divine protector. It started when he was five…

Percy Jackson was a troubled child. He had black unruly hair, the brightest sea green eyes and the widest smile ever, and an irresistible puppy dog face when he wanted something. His father had gone before he was born, his mother lived now with Smelly Gabe, a horrible man who stank and drank. Percy hated him. He hated Nancy at school more, but he hated Smelly Gabe a lot. Gabe hit Percy. That was until one day when the angel appeared. Percy was being taken to school for the first time. He hated nursery. He would hate school he knew. Smelly Gabe held Percy’s hand in his sweaty vice like grip. Percy was dragged along as the boorish man pulled the skinny child behind him, along the street, until on the verge of a busy road, Percy's hand was released. The boy looked up at the gross man. Smelly Gabe gave him a felonious grin and a small nudge and sent the ADHD boy onto the road. Percy looked back at the man on the pavement as he skipped across towards the gates of his school, momentarily forgetting his hatred of the place in his haste to leave the much hated Gabe. He didn’t see the car. He felt the warmth as the boy grabbed him in his arms and carried him across the road out of dangers way. The car’s horns honked and it swerved but Percy was safe on the opposite pavement. He curled into the warm embrace of the older boy. 14-ish years old Percy guessed, with ebony hair that fell in messy curls and hazel eyes that sparkled. Percy felt a hand pat his head as he burrowed into the boys worn aviator jacket, nestling against the boys warm chest. After a few minutes huddled in the arms of the boy Percy stepped back to see the boy better and thank him. When he looked up the boy was gone.  
Percy looked all around but there was no sign of the boy on the crowded pavements, he trudged into the school feeling lonely and dejected. He never forgot the boy though.

Percy remembered the boy’s eyes for all the years till his next meeting. Percy was ten…

It was a usual Friday night at the Percy's house. His mother was out at work. Gabe sat drinking and gambling with his friends. Percy sat alone in his room. Hours later Percy heard Gabe’s friends leave. Heard chairs shunted and bottles clink. Moments later an angry Gabe stormed into the room. Percy cowered against his bed in fear. Gabe raised a fist menacingly as he loomed over Percy. Percy closed his eyes tight and cried for the boy, his angel to save him. Before Gabe’s blow could land Percy heard a familiar voice. He opened his eyes to see the boy, standing between Gabe and him, shielding him.  
“No one touches MY Percy.” The boy shouted.  
Gabe stared in shock before the fire returned to his eyes, he staggered forwards in his drink fuelled fury, intent on pummelling little Percy. The boy intercepted him. Gabe fell back; hit the flat window, the thin glass shattered. Gabe tumbled backwards. A crunch far below told of Gabe’s timely demise. Percy stared out the empty window in shock.  
When he turned again the boy was slipping from the room. Percy leapt forward and grasped the boy’s trailing hand.  
“Wait… Please” Percy cried holding obstinately to the boy’s hand. He turned on his puppy eyes and pouted at the boy as he turned. Percy could see the boy melt before his sheer adorableness.   
“Ok” the boy said in resignation.  
“What should I call you?” Percy asked his eyes wide as he stared at the older boy.   
He hadn’t changed since that time five years ago. He wore the same jacket, worn yet still looking badass. The same dark hair curtained the same hazel eyes that glowed under Percy's scrutiny. The boy was skinny, with tan skin like an Italian.  
“Nico… Nico Di Angelo.” The boy said upon contemplation.  
“Ok, Nico, will you stay with me… until Mummy comes home?” Percy asked his eyes wide, sparkling emerald.  
“Ok, err what do you want to do Percy?” Nico said, looking into Percy's deep eyes.  
The smaller boy yawned, his lashed eyelids fluttering.  
“Ok bed wins it I guess” Nico said.  
Percy tried to protest but when Nico scooped him up in a bridal carry and laid him down on the bed before sliding under the covers beside the smaller boy, arms pulling the boy to his warm chest. Percy sighed against Nico's chest, curling into the boy’s heat and drifting into sleep in the boy’s embrace as Nico gently patted his head.  
When Percy’s mum arrived home, she found Gabe gone. Percy lay curled on the bed. Alone.  
Gabe was never seen again.

Percy had over the coming years seen Nico again and again. He had developed feelings that were not exclusively brotherly for the older boy. After his 14th birthday he stopped seeing the older boy however. Percy struggled with this. He often wondered if he was crazy. Imagining the angel. He dismissed these thoughts just as often. It was two more years until Nico turned up again. Percy was 16 that day.

It was a cool day; the streets were empty of passers, the wind whipped around the streets. Inside the flat shared by Percy, his mum Sally and his new stepfather Paul was a small party. Percy had grown a lot since he was younger. He had a broad chest, muscular yet lean and a slight tan. Percy danced with his friends on the floor of the apartment. His school mates Grover, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Frank and Hazel, milled about the flat, dancing and sharing drinks. Percy was grinning like a maniac as he danced with his mother to the ‘beach boys’. They twirled round and boogied, much to the amusement of the guests.  
About three hours into the party there was a knock on the door. Percy walked over to answer it. When he opened the door he was swiftly dragged out and pressed against the wall.  
Percy looked down in shock to see Nico, his angel, looking up at him with a curious expression.  
“You’re real! I knew it, I never forgot you” Percy cried out, throwing his arms around Nico.  
“No you didn’t” Nico said softly before reaching up, stretching onto his tiptoes to press an innocent kiss to Percy's lips. Percy lend forwards, deepening the kiss.   
“Am I still yours?” Percy asked quietly once the kiss broke off, his eyes dropping to the floor.  
“Yes, Yes, Yes, Y.E.S, your mine and I’m yours” Nico cried in elation, leaping into Percy's arms.  
“My little angel” Percy murmured.  
Nico curled into Percy's chest just as Percy had once done, sniffing the boy.  
A head poked out of the flat and looked the pair over.  
“Who’s this?” Percy's mother asked, an eyebrow rose in amusement.  
“Oh… err, this is my Nico” Percy said, his face flushed crimson.  
“Oh your Nico?” his mother said, a smirk on her lips.  
Percy blushed further.  
“I’m Nico Di Angelo, Percy’s boyfriend” Nico said, wrapping a possessive arm around Percy's waist as they were led into the flat and into the curious gaze of Percy's friends.

It was many hours later when Percy and Nico laid down on Percy's bed.  
“I thought only I could see you” Percy said out of the blue.  
“Oh you could, I made a deal with the boss though, and he saw how you and I… well we went well together. You make me feel alive again, and I hope I comfort you a little. So he made me Mortal, so I could live by your side, still as a guardian angel, but able to live and love, grow old and die. In return when we do die, we’ll both go to paradise together. I know I should have asked you but well…. I love you… I couldn’t risk losing you. Not after I lost my sister.” Nico said, hiding his face in Percy's armpit.  
Percy lifted Nico to his feet and stood in front of the boy. Percy's hands resting on Nico's cheeks   
“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you” Nico cried, leaping from the bed and wrapping his arms around the older boy’s neck. Percy held Nico in his arms, lifting the boy so Nico's hips slipped around Percy's waist. They stayed that way for a few seconds face to face until Percy leaned in for a kiss. Smouldering soft lips brushed his and Nico opened his mouth to gasp, only for it to be invaded by Percy's tongue doing sinful things to his own. Nico moaned into Percy's mouth only to squeak when Percy's hands slipped into his trousers, groping his arse with two hands.   
“Do you have wings?” Percy asked suddenly.  
Nico blushed slightly before nervously nodding.  
“Can you show me?” Percy asked again nervously.  
Nico screwed his face up and to Percy's shock and admiration a pair of beautifully feathered golden wings grew from Nico's back.  
Percy looked on in awe. He reached out and stroked Nico's wings, watching as the boy groaned and almost writhes in pleasure at the touch. Nico shuddered and leant forward to kiss Percy before retracting his wings. Percy stroked the skin where the wings had disappeared, kissing his lover all the while.  
Nico moaned louder as Percy laid the smaller boy back on the bed and crawled over him, straddling Nico’s hips and grinding their erections together. Nico groaned loudly as the friction against his member was too much yet not enough. Percy obviously felt similar as he knelt back, pulled of his shirt before doing the same for Nico. Nico moaned sinfully as Percy tweaked his nipples and stroked his chest. Nico ran his hands across the broad expanse of Percy’s chest, noting the small pale scars that appeared across the boy’s flawless tanned chest. Percy then tugged of his trousers to reveal his muscular thighs. Nico was caught in a dreamlike state, staring at the god before him; he hardly noticed Percy tugging his trousers and underwear off Nico only stared more when Percy tugged off his own boxers to reveal his eight inch dick. Nico’s mouth watered. Percy knelt atop Nico, straddling the boy as Nico pulled leaned forwards and planted a kiss to Percy's tip. Percy groaned, his hips bucking forwards. Nico took this as a sign and bobbed his head further down Percy's dick. Percy threaded a hand into Nico's hair and the older boy began thrusting into Nico's tight hot wet mouth, roughly slamming his cock, deep into the boy’s throat. Nico gagged a little but enjoyed the rough slamming of his throat by Percy, the weight on his tongue, the fullness of his mouth, and the feeling of control he felt as the older boy lost control, moaning loudly and thrusting harder into Nico’s mouth, pressing the boys nose into his pubes as he thrust upwards. Percy continued thrusting, occasionally pushing down into Nico’s throat until the boy gagged until he felt near completion. Percy pulled back from Nico, the smaller boy giving a hum of disappointment.  
“Have you ever done this?” Percy asked staring brazenly at Nico while allowing a spit slicked finger to slide down the boy’s back and into the crease of his arse. Percy’s finger circled Nico's entrance, the boy shuddered as Percy prodded his tight hole, his finger dipping into the boy, drawing a groan from the Nico. Nico shuddered, Percy's finger breached his entrance, slipping through the tight ring of muscle, a burning sensation ensued and Nico's erection waned. His face screwed up as he tried in vain to hide his discomfort. Percy saw the boy’s pain evident on his face, he pushed the finger in deeper until he brushed a knot inside, the boy bellow him writhed and gasped, thrusting his hips backwards onto Percy’s finger. Percy added another finger. Nico felt momentary discomfort at the intrusion but the pleasure quickly returned. Another finger was soon added, when Percy decided Nico was suitably loosened he removed his fingers. Nico whined at the feeling of emptiness in his arse. Uncomfortable and unfulfilled. Nico gave out a pitiful plea for Percy with puppy eyes and a childish pout.  
Percy positioned himself below Nico’s now empty pulsing anus. Without warning the boy dropped himself down onto Percy’s cock, impaling himself. Pushing forwards he suddenly slid deeply into Nico. Nico felt Percy penetrate him, felt his arse fill, tight passage almost ripped apart by Percy’s massive manhood. He cried out in pain at the raw burning in his arse. Percy hesitated as he realised the pain his partner was in, unsure how to proceed he looked into Nico’s eyes and saw a hunger that told him to continue. Percy thrust further into Nico until his cock reached something impenetrable, a burst of pain and pleasure overtook Nico and he cried out to Percy begging for more, harder faster rougher as Percy’s cock stretched him. Percy complied, withdrawing out of Nico in his entirety then slamming back in. in out in out in out. Harder, harder, harder. Faster, faster, faster. His cock pounded Nico’s tinny frame. Nico hung limply too his thighs as Percy plundered his tight hole. As Nico reached climax with a little help from Percy massive hands stroking his proportionately smaller cock, Nico cried out in ecstasy. Then with a great shudder Percy came also, filling Nico once again with his seed, claiming the limp form of the boy as his own as much as he belonged now to the boy before him who dozed lazily on the edge of sleep. Percy pulled the covers over them and wrapped himself around Nico, spooning the boy. Nico murmured as he fell asleep. Percy chuckled at his friend, lover and protector as he fell asleep.


End file.
